


Silent Despair

by utterlyheartbroken



Category: DCU, DCU Animated
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Silence, Tragedy, Words Unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/utterlyheartbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman doesn't want to let go. He hates the silence. He hates that he can't let go. But he does. For the silence bothers him more than the noise had ever did....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped out from the two lines below. I was in a BatFlash mood, and this came out.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

****__**  
**

> _half the time the world is ending._
> 
> _truth is, i'm done pretending..._

* * *

 

The clock strikes 12 o'clock, but the silence in the room still lingers, even with the cuckoos coming from the clock. Nothing disrupts this silence. A silence _so cold_ , and powerful. A silence that could even drown a man _into_ madness.

 

But he's used to this. He's always been used to it. He's Batman. He's Bruce Wayne, the boy who had to watch his parents get murdered in front of him, when he was only 8-years-old. But he this time, he loathes the silence.

 

A painful silence it was. It reminded him of what he had lost, of **who** he'd lost. The pain lingered on. His heart hurt, and it was hard to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. He was angry. He was sad. He was heartbroken.

 

He hates that he can never get used to death. He hates that it was _him_ who had to die...

 

He always thought that he'd be the one to die first. Before Wally. Before Clark was a _sure_ fact.

 

But now, he's alone. Like he'd always wanted to be, and it hurts more than when the Joker manages to kill civilians. Because it _was_ Wally.

 

Wally **he'd** lost.

 

He couldn't even be Batman without the memories of blood-stained lips, a sweet smile, and beautiful green eyes.

 

He remembers it like it was yesterday. Wally in pain. Wally crying.

 

Wally's dead though.

 

And Batman realizes something then. As his legs move away from Wal-no, from **Flash's** room, and towards the transporter. He misses childish laughter, and bright grins. He ignores the damp grass, and the smell of death, as he moves forward.

 

The silence is bothersome. He keeps walking.

 

He stops in front of a grave. He breathes in. And sighs before breathing out. His gaze falling upon the large dark willow tree that stood behind the grave. He looks down, and unto the grave. His heart clenches in pain _again_.

 

He _realizes_ that the silence hurts more than the inconsistent-chattering that used to bother him. He misses the mindless babble. He misses the speedster's jokes. He hates this new-found silence **_more_**.

 

He wants Wally back. He wants the Flash to zip in and bug him with stupid words, and bright grins.

 

He wants Wally.

 

He wants to tell the younger that he never hated him. But, it's **too** late.

 

Wally's dead. And all Batman can do, is observe the never-ending silence, watching, waiting, and hurting.

 

Wally's dead, and never coming back.

 

'But it was _never_ supposed to be Wally...' he thinks sadly.

 

He walks away from the grave, with sad eyes, and a pain inside his chest.

 

The wind blows in the silence, no longer whispering promises of forever and eternity, but of cold, blood, and silence once more. He fades away into the night. It was time to _let go_.

 

The Flash would never be coming back, and that's a fact that both Bruce Wayne and Batman have to accept.

 

He ignores the soft words echoing in his head.

 

" _Bats, Promise me something. Promise me you_ ** _won't_** _go rogue."_

 

" _Promise me you'll remember to come visit my grave~"_

 

" _Hey Bruce. I love you."_

 

" _It's okay."_

 

But it wasn't. It wouldn't **ever** be okay...

 

* * *

 

_" **Here lies Wallace West,**_

_**Born June 25 1982,**_

_**Died August 2 2002,**_

_**A hero, a friend, and a son.**_

_**'** **You were the fastest man alive.'**_

_**May you find eternal peace."**_

_**  
**_


End file.
